


A Series of I Love You's

by staristired



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Series of Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/pseuds/staristired
Summary: Different times in which TJ and Cyrus admit that they're hopelessly in love with each other.





	A Series of I Love You's

A Series of “I Love You’s”

Saying those three words was easier than any math equation he had to solve, and his relationship with Cyrus was the world’s equivalent to the guy who bought 34 watermelons because TJ just wanted to love all of the Cyrus the universe had to offer.

-

**Sophomore Year of High School**

“I think I love you,” TJ whispered, holding Cyrus’ face between his hands, an inch or two away from his own face. One of his thumbs was pressed into the mole on Cyrus’ cheek, the other one was stroking his face, moving at the same pattern as his heavy heartbeat. The only sound TJ could hear was the rain hitting the porch above them, the pink sky fading into its purple grey fusion, the greys of the clouds hiding the sun. TJ didn’t mind, though. He had his sun in his hands, keeping him warm and the porch of his boyfriend’s house keeping them dry.

“TJ,” Cyrus whispered. TJ’s hoodie that he was wearing was a size too big on him, the hood of it blocking half of one of his eyes and completely obstructing his vision on the other. _Would you mind if I borrow your hoodie?_ Cyrus had asked him. _It smells like you._ TJ thought he was simply adorable, and he could never say no to him.

“You don’t have to say it back,” TJ told him, moving his hand to pull back the hoodie a little, allowing him to look Cyrus in the eye. “But know that, please.”

“TJ,” Cyrus’ voice was barely audible. TJ pressed his forehead against Cyrus’, smiling in the moment. He had been building up the courage to tell him he loved him for weeks now. It felt so good to tell him, to reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. “I think I love you, too.” TJ pulled Cyrus in for a kiss, the taste of the pink lemonade from earlier on his lips.

It felt even better hearing it back.

-

**Junior Year of High School**

Cyrus tended to do his AP History homework on the bleachers during TJ’s basketball games. Of course, it was only during half-time or in the moments rare moments that TJ wasn’t out on the court. Other than that, Cyrus was cheering the loudest, sometimes accompanied by TJ’s parents and Amber. They were always proud of TJ for doing so well. By their sophomore year of high school, TJ was already on the varsity team.

A particular game junior year, Cyrus was watching it alone. It was a Wednesday night, and the rest of the GHC had an essay due the next day or a basketball game. Buffy had both. Cyrus had done it ahead of time knowing TJ’s game was the day before. When he told TJ what he had done for him, TJ pulled him into a hug and said, “I love you so much. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Thinking about it still made his heart jump even if TJ and him had been dating for two years already. Saying “I love you” or hearing it made everything spin back into place, like the warping of puzzle pieces stuck in a tornado. TJ was his calm after the storm, and he called Cyrus his rainbow after the hurricane.

Cyrus smiled as he watched TJ run down the court, completely entranced in his game. He never missed a shot he took, and Cyrus let him knew he was proud of him with all his jumping and yelling. Everyone there knew that was his boyfriend, no doubt. After all, every time TJ made an impressive shot, Cyrus couldn’t help but get on his feet and yell through his megaphone, “That’s my boyfriend!” On the rare times that TJ would hear him, he’d blow a kiss to Cyrus and the people around them would whisper out awes. Cyrus knew they were cute.

When the game was over, Cyrus waited outside of the boy’s locker room for TJ. As some of TJ’s teammates started coming out, they’d give him a fist bump or greet him with head nods. Cyrus had a handshake with two of them, but he didn’t see them before TJ came out. He was wearing his Nike sandals and socks, a thin nylon hoodie, and basketball shorts. His hair was completely messed up, and he looked like he just splashed his face with cold water.

“Want to go eat pizza? My treat,” TJ told him after pressing a kiss on his forehead. TJ was still taller than him, and Cyrus didn’t mind the height difference. It made his sweaters a lot more comfier.

“Please, I’m starving,” Cyrus told him, interlocking his fingers with TJ’s.

“Why didn’t you get anything from the student store?” TJ asked him as they walked towards the school gates. The sun was already down for the day, but Shadyside wasn’t bad if they wanted to go on a date night. They were always out late together.

“Because I was planning on asking you out to eat for your victory, but you beat me to it.”

“What if we would’ve lost?”

“Then it meant you didn’t play today,” Cyrus looked up at him and smiled. TJ broke out into a huge grin.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” TJ put his arm around him to pull him in closer. He rested his cheek on Cyrus’ head, smothering him as they walked past the cars that were pulling out of the parking lot.

“I wonder the same thing,” Cyrus told him.

“Hey, Cyrus,” TJ murmured. “Want to know something?”

“You love me?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

-

**Senior Year of High School**

“On behalf of ASB and the prom council,” announced Gus, the ASB president, “I’d like to say that tonight marks something in Grant High School history.” TJ, Cyrus, and their friends were all standing on the dance floor, huddled together.

“You guys got it,” Buffy nudged Cyrus.

“What?” Cyrus said, immediately reaching out to hold his boyfriend’s hand. “Impossible,” he began shaking his head, “I don’t think they’d ever let it happen.”

“Well they let you guys run, didn’t they?” Andi smiled at the two. TJ and Cyrus looked at each other with wide eyes. They weren’t even planning on running from Prom Royalty together. TJ’s basketball teammates just suggested it and went above and beyond with their campaign. Cyrus and TJ literally didn’t lift a finger.

“They let us run, but I didn’t think we’d win,” TJ told them, pulling Cyrus in closer, “I don’t think we won.”

“Are you kidding me?” Buffy laughed through everyone else’s chatter. “Everyone at school loves you guys. Basketball star TJ Kippen and up and coming novelist Cyrus Goodman?”

“This year, for Prom King and King,” Gus started saying, already being blurred out by the loudness of the cheers, “TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman!” TJ and Cyrus stood there, watching how quickly everyone moved to get a look at the couple that looked like deer in the headlights. TJ’s hand squeezed Cyrus’ tighter as Gus said, “Can I have you two come up to the stage please?”

“I guess we won,” Cyrus glanced up at TJ who was still in shock.

“Yeah, we did,” TJ said, looking back down at Cyrus. Cyrus gave him a smile before leading him to the stage where they got their matching crowns and robes, flashes of smiles and cameras the entire time. Gus asked everyone to clear the floor for their dance, and TJ found himself unable to look away from Cyrus. “You look so handsome under these crappy lights,” TJ told him, pressing his forehead against him. It was easy ignoring the fact that everyone had their phone camera turned to face them, that they were all talking about them. He had Cyrus in his arms, and he was everything he cared about.

“So do you,” Cyrus smiled.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” people started chanting. Cyrus and TJ looked around the dance floor and smiled, catching glance of the GHC who were also yelling.

“Do you want to?” TJ turned back to Cyrus to ask him.

“I occasionally live to please the public,” Cyrus told him before looking him in the eye, “I guess this can be one of those moments.” TJ let out a quick chuckle before bending down a little to kiss his boyfriend, all the other students immediately breaking out to chant their mashup name.

When TJ broke the kiss, he pulled Cyrus closer into his arms and whispered, “I love you,” into his ear.

“I love you, too.”

-

**Freshman Year of College at Midwest State University**

Not everyone was exactly on board with the idea of TJ and Cyrus moving in together straight after high school. Well, nobody was. But that didn’t stop TJ and Cyrus from shoving all their crap into TJ’s truck and Cyrus’ van until they were almost packing a cat. Eventually, their family and friends realized they weren’t going to stop them and helped them move in.

They were both going to MSU. TJ had his basketball scholarship with a child development major, and Cyrus had decided to do a double major in journalism and theatre there. They both had a lot of schools to choose from but staying in state felt the best for them. Going to the same school was kind of a coincidence, they swear.

It took three days to unpack all of the things they had piled up in Shadyside and brought over to their on-campus apartment. TJ turned down living with one of his teammates, but the school still offered to pay for his housing, making it easier on the two. It had two bedrooms, but Cyrus quickly attached himself to the tendency of crawling into TJ’s bed even if TJ wasn’t home from practice yet.

“Cyrus, I’m home,” TJ called out as he walked into his room where Cyrus was reading a text book, already in pajamas.

“Hi, how was practice,” Cyrus looked up and smiled at TJ. TJ dumped his duffel bag next to his desk before going over to the bed.

“Good,” TJ said, bending down to give Cyrus a quick peck on the lips. “I’m gonna go shower and then go to sleep.”

“You don’t have homework?” Cyrus asked him.

“I did it in the library,” TJ explained before getting a Grant High hoodie and basketball shorts to sleep in. “See you in ten.” Cyrus cursed at TJ’s ability to shower so fast. It made him self-conscious about his 40-minute showers.

Cyrus wrapped up his reading for the night and put the book on TJ’s bedside table before crawling under TJ’s blankets. He had a full size bed, so they were a little cramped, but it gave Cyrus the excuse to snuggle up really close to TJ. TJ always asked why they didn’t sleep in Cyrus’ queen size bed, and Cyrus promised that they would later, but for now, TJ’s bed was the one that felt the most like home.

“Come share your blanket with me,” Cyrus cracked his eyes open when he heard TJ walk into the room again.

“You already know you’re going to hoard it by 2 in the morning,” TJ let out a quiet chuckled before sliding under the covers, Cyrus not hesitating to cuddle up to his boyfriend.

“Maybe,” Cyrus grinned, smothering TJ with his cheek.

“If you steal the blanket again, I won’t make you hash browns for breakfast,” TJ said, putting an arm around Cyrus.

“It’s something I’m willing to bargain with,” Cyrus told him, causing TJ to smile in the dark room. “Good night.”

“Hey, actually,” TJ said, rubbing his hand up and down Cyrus’ back, “can I talk to you?”

“What’s going on?” Cyrus asked, already concerned.

“Nothing bad,” TJ reassured him, “I just… I feel like this is something I should’ve asked before we moved in together.”

“You’re not having regrets, are you?”

“No, no,” TJ didn’t hesitate to shoot that down. “I swear. I’m just… worried, I guess.”

“About what?”

“That you’re going to get tired of me.”

Cyrus quickly sat up and turned to him, supporting himself up with his arms and asking, “You know I’m in love with you, right?” TJ stayed silent, biting his lower lip as he tried to make out the shape of Cyrus’ face in the darkness. He knew he had his stern face on right now, and he wanted to kiss it all over. “TJ, I’m never going to get sick of you. If anything, I’m the one that’s scared you’re going to get tired of me. You’re going to be traveling all over the country playing basketball, and I might not be something you want to deal with.”

“Cyrus,” TJ pulled him back down to lay down with him, Cyrus’ head over his heart, “I’m so in love with you that I don’t think it’d be possible to get tired of you. Please always remember that, okay?” Cyrus shifted so that he was able to kiss TJ, his boyfriend’s hands moving to his hair.

“Say it again,” Cyrus smiled into the kiss.

“What?”

“That you’re in love with me.”

“I’m in love you, Cyrus,” TJ let out a small chuckle, kissing him again.

“Are you good, now?”

“Better than ever.”

-

**Sophomore Year of College at Midwest State University**

TJ had left for two games across the country, and he hadn’t been home in a week. He was supposed to be back soon, but Cyrus had basically fallen apart within that week. He missed TJ so much. Their freshman year, the longest he had stayed out was four days.

During that week, Cyrus had let all the dishes pile up and he hadn’t worn anything but a mixture of TJ’s clothes and the same pair of jeans. He mistakenly took his slippers to class one morning.

Cyrus slept in TJ’s room in the same apartment they had lived in the year before. They stayed for summer school, so there was no point in moving out.

Cyrus laid in the bed at 11PM the night TJ was supposed to be back. He was wearing TJ’s pajamas that would always be too big for him, and the blanket wrapped tightly around him, smelling like his boyfriend. Cyrus shut his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, hoping that TJ would be next to him in the morning.

“I knew you’d be here,” he heard TJ say, the bedroom door wide open. Cyrus’ eyes shot up, and he quickly sat up, a huge smile on his face.

“TJ!” Cyrus almost yelled, his arms reaching out to him. TJ laughed and walked over to him, crawling into the bed and kissing him. “I’ve missed you like crazy.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” TJ said, laying down next to him. He picked at the long sleeve Cyrus was wearing, raising an eyebrow.

“I might have slept with your pajamas while you were gone,” Cyrus told him nervously.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” TJ jokingly told him, reaching out to hold his hand.

“How was everything? I streamed your games during class,” Cyrus told him, moving up so that his chin was on TJ’s shoulder.

“It was fine. The guys and I walked around the cities, did some shopping,” TJ said. “But I think I realized something while I was gone.”

“What?”

TJ turned his head to kiss Cyrus before whispering into his lips, “That you are the love of my life.” Cyrus smiled as he kissed him again, his heart dancing in his chest, long waves of happiness crashing over him as he held his world in his hands.

“TJ,” Cyrus said softly as he stroked TJ’s cheek, “I love you so much.”

“So,” TJ grinned, “we’re getting married one day, right?”

“Absolutely, love of my life.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for the Andi Mack secret santa gift exchange, and I can't believe I never posted it here.


End file.
